The Thing About Blondes Is
by Tamari87
Summary: (Translation)Eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Wahrscheinlich mit eigener Fortsetzung. (JM)
1. Übersetzung

**The Thing About Blondes Is**

Original Fanfiction: Flaming Solitude

Übersetzung: Tamari

Fortsetzung: Stoffkueken Tamari

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entrann dem Mund der jungen Frau als sie gähnte. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie auf einer bloßen Brust lag bis ihre Hand etwas Muskulöses streifte. Ihre Augen schnellten auf und starrten hinunter auf die schlafende Gestalt.

„AHHHH!" Mai schrie und zog das Laken über ihre Brust.

„AHHHH! WAS!" Joey erwachte sofort als Mai geschrieen hatte. Er setzte sich auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er drehte sich zu Mai und errötete als er bemerkte, dass sie neben ihm war in _seinem_ Bett, in _seinem_ Haus! Was ihn noch röter werden ließ war die Tatsache, dass sie _nackt_ in seinem Bett war! Genau wie er! „MAI!" rief er und starrte sie völlig verlegen und verwirrt an.

„JOEY WHEELER, WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST LETZTE NACHT PASSIERT!" schrie Mai ihn zornig an. Sie bemerkte, dass das Laken an ihr klebte; es war schweißnass.

Joey schaute weg und versuchte sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Jedoch konnte er sich an überhaupt nichts erinnern und drehte sich wieder um, um sie anzusehen. Er war überrascht, dass sie das Bett nicht verließ und nach Hause ging. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie auf eine Antwort warten würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, du?"

„WENN ICH ES WÜSSTE, WÜRDE ICH NICHT FRAGEN, DUMMKOPF!" brüllte Mai wütend und machte sich bereit ihn auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„ES IST NICHT MEINE SCHULD UND AUßERDEM DENKE ICH, IST ES EIN BISSCHEN OFFENSICHTLICH WAS PASSIERT IST, WENN MAN SIEHT, WIE WIR BEIDE IN MEINEM BETT SIND UND ABSOLUT NICHTS ANHABEN!" Das traf Mai ohne Vorbereitung und sie wurde rot vor Wut. Joey war gedemütigt und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Gut, ich gehe" schnaubte Mai und sah sich nach ihren Sachen um. „Äh…" sagte sie nervös.

Auch Joey sah sich in seinem Zimmer nach den Sachen von gestern um, aber fand keine.

„Ich werde sie suchen gehen" sagte er und langte nach seiner Hose in seiner Schublade. Mai drehte sich weg und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was letzte Nacht passiert sein könnte. Im Moment war das sehr schwer, da sie in dem schweißnassen Bett war, neben Joey.

Als sie fühlte wie sich die Bettdecke hob, sah sie ihn wieder an, als er gerade sein weißes Shirt anzog und konnte nicht verhindern, zu bemerken wie muskulös er war. Sie riss sich aus ihrer Trance als ihre Augen herunter wanderten zu seinen Jeans.

‚AHH! MAI VALENTINE, DU FÜHLST DICH NICHT ANGEZOGEN VON JOEY WHEELER!' schrie sie in ihrem Kopf als er anfing nach ihren Sachen zu suchen.

„Beeil dich, ich habe eine Maniküre" log Mai.

„Ich suche!" rief Joey aus dem Bad.

„HEY!" schrie Mai und veranlasste ihn sie wieder anzuschauen, „Warum zum Teufel sollten meine Sachen im Bad sein!"

Joey zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich überprüfe nur alle Räume, Mai!"

„Ja, aber warum das Bad!" warf sie zurück.

„KEINE AHNUNG! VIELLEICHT HABEN WIR BEIDE ENTSCHIEDEN UNS ZUSAMMEN IN DER DUSCHE AUSZUZIEHEN!" brüllte er. Plötzlich wurde er rot und Mai weigerte sich ihn anzusehen, vollkommen wütend und verlegen.

„Du Perversling!" brüllte Mai und stand auf, während sie sich das Laken um ihren Körper wickelte. Sie machte einen Schritt, aber stolperte plötzlich und fiel nach vorn auf den Boden. „Ah!"

Joey lief hinüber um zu sehen, dass sie in der Decke stecken geblieben war. „Brauchst du ein bisschen Hilfe?"

„NEIN!" schrie sie und versuchte sich selbst aus dem weißen Laken zu ziehen, das um ihren Körper gewickelt war.

Joey seufzte und ging zurück um ihre Sachen zu finden. Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Mai und entspannte sich. Sie war erschöpft und nicht in irgendeiner Stimmung um mit jemandem zu streiten. ‚_Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Alles an das ich mich erinnern kann ist… Lichter, Musik...' _Ein paar Bilder kamen ihr in den Sinn, aber sie waren nicht sehr gut zu erkennen.

Joey starrte auf die Stufen und das Geländer, auf denen von letzter Nacht Mais Kleidung und seine eigene verstreut lagen. Er fing an sich zu erinnern was passiert war, als er jedes Kleidungsstück aufhob. _‚Ich erinnere mich Mai hier hoch getragen zu haben… während wir-' _Eine schreckliche Röte bedeckte sein gesamtes Gesicht als er versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen, jedoch bemerkte, dass er nicht konnte. Es war alles so klar.

Mai stolperte als Joey die Tür zu seinem Haus öffnete und fiel in seine Arme. Sie lachte und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter, während er bisschen mitlachte und die Tür mit seinem Fuß schloss.

„Hey- hey Joseph!" sagte Mai mit träger Stimme und sah ihn an.

„Warum gehen wir nicht in mein Zimmer? Ich habe dieses COOOOOOOOLE Bett!" sagte Joey verlegen grinsend.

Mai nickte und lief zur Treppe. Als Joey hinaufging, schwankte Mai ein wenig und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Joey drehte sich um und lachte. Allerdings fand das Mai nicht sehr komisch.

„HEY! Lach mich nicht aus!" sagte sie mit wütendem Blick. „Trag mich."

Er stoppte und sie sah ihn an. Sie schauten sich für mehr als eine Minute in die Augen, bevor Joey zu ihr lief und sein Gesicht näher zu ihr neigte. Sie lächelte ein bisschen und beide fingen wieder an zu lachen. Joey hob sie in seine Arme und arbeitete sich zur Spitze der Treppe vor. Auf dem Weg zog Mai ihm seine grüne Jacke von den Schultern. Er hielt an und sah ihr in die Augen. Bevor sie ihm die Jacke vollständig auszog, sah sie ihn mit einem süßen Lächeln an.

„Warum tun wir nicht das, was Liebende tun?" flüsterte sie und zog sie ihm vollständig aus.

Sie küssten sich, die Hitze zwischen den beiden stieg, als sie sich von ihrem Instinkt leiten ließen und von reiner Betrunkenheit.

‚_Betrunken'_ war der einzige Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam als er Mais lavendelfarbene Jacke vom Geländer aufhob.

Als Joey zurückkehrte bemerkte er, dass Mai den Versuch aufgegeben hatte sich von dem Laken zu befreien. Er errötete leicht und streckte die Sachen vor sich aus.

„Wo waren sie!" schrie sie ihn wütend an.

Joey legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und gab ihr die Sachen. „Ähm, auf der Treppe"

Mai sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum waren sie da-"

Das rot in seinem Gesicht nahm dramatisch zu und Mai beantwortete ihre eigene Frage in ihrem Kopf. _‚Oh… **OH**!' _Mais Augen weiteten sich und sie drehte sich von Joey weg.

„Ähm, ich bin unten" sagte er nervös, als er den Raum verließ.

Mai seufzte und entwirrte langsam das Laken. Sie zog sich an, während sie versuchte zu entscheiden, was sie tun sollte.

‚IST DAS NICHT OFFENSICHTLICH, MAI! HAU AB UND SPRICH **NIE** WIEDER DAVON!'

Sie sprintete zornig die Treppen hinunter. Während ihres Stolzierens stolperte sie auf der dritten Stufe und fiel auf Joey, der geduldig am unteren Ende der Treppe auf sie gewartet hatte. Er rutschte aus und landete auf dem Boden und Mai auf ihm. Sie wurden schrecklich rot und waren sich so nah, dass sie die Hitze spüren konnten, die die Haut des anderen ausstrahlte.

„Äh, Mai…" sagte Joey nervös und Mai stand sofort auf, weigerte sich zuzugeben was gerade passiert war und begann zur Tür zu laufen, ohne einen Blick oder ein „Auf wieder sehen".

Er ließ sie gehen und stand selbst auf. Als die Tür zufiel, versuchte er sich zu erinnern wie er überhaupt so betrunken werden konnte. Es musste in irgendeinem Club letzte Nacht gewesen sein, weil es in diesem Haus kein Zeichen von Alkohol gab.

„Ich wette du kannst es nicht" sagte Tristan, als sich ein listiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht bildete. Joey schaute ihn wütend an und schaute zurück auf die Flasche mit Alkohol auf dem Tresen an dem er saß. Niemand schaute zu und würde sich darum kümmern, weil es bereits ein Über-Achtzehn-Club war.

„Ich wette ich kann." Joey nickte und nahm die Flasche fest in seine Hand. Er starrte nur darauf und hoffte es war nicht viel von dem Getränk übrig, das er hinunterschlucken sollte.

Tristan wartete bis die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund verschwunden war bevor er grinste und seinem Freund auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Gut für dich! Natürlich musst du jetzt noch mehr runter kriegen!"

„Her damit!" sagte Joey und zuckte leicht zurück vom Geschmack des starken Alkohols.

Es war spät und Tristan wurde es zu langweilig, Joey zu drängen mehr zu trinken. Schließlich ging er allein und sagte Joey er müsse eine eigene Möglichkeit finden nach Hause zu kommen. Joey zuckte mit den Achseln, betrunken von zwölf Flaschen Gin, Wodka und was auch immer er sonst noch gehabt hatte.

Ein bekanntes Gesicht tauchte aus der Menge auf der Tanzfläche auf; sie hatte blonde Haare und sah ganz nüchtern aus, anders als Joey. Sie sah ihn und legte ihre Hände an die Hüften und er sah von seinen Armen auf, auf denen sein Kopf gelegen hatte. Er schaute sie völlig verträumt an und hielt eine Flasche Wodka hoch.

„Joey Wheeler" sagte sie ernst und entriss ihm die Flasche und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du bist ein bisschen zu jung um zu trinken!" Mai knallte die Flasche auf den Tresen, aber Joey nahm sie ihr weg.

„Hey! Vielleicht solltest du es versuchen, es macht Spaß!" lachte Joey und reichte ihr die Flasche.

Mai starrte darauf und schluckte; sie war in einer alkoholfreien Phase und lehnte es ab, wenn er ihr angeboten wurde. Aber es war so verführerisch einfach da, um von ihr genommen zu werden… ‚Vielleicht wird nur ein kleiner Schluck nicht schaden.'

„In Ordnung, aber nur ein Schluck und dann bring ich dich nach Hause!" sagte sie und schluckte das Getränk hinunter. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tresen und sah ihn gehässig an. „Jetzt lass uns gehen."

Als sie aufstand, begann Joey zu lachen und sie sah ihn an. „Was?"

Joey zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und berührte seine Nase, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen. Mai war schockiert zu sehen wie er sie mit seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen ansah… verführerisch. Sie bemerkte, wie sie Dinge dachte, die sie nicht denken sollte.

„Ich wette du kannst keine zwölf Flaschen trinken!" sagte Joey.

Mai stöhnte und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Nein, Joseph. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung!" schnaufte sie.

Er klopfte auf den Tresen und bestellte ein paar weiter Flaschen Alkohol für seine Freundin.

„Komm schon, Mai, es wird nicht wehtun!" sagte er und warf ihr eine Flasche zu. Sie fing sie und starrte sie an, fühlte die gleiche Versuchung, die sie wieder lockte. Dann, ohne zu denken, schluckte sie das gesamte Ding runter. Sie stellte die Flasche auf den Tresen und sah ihn an.

„Ich gehe!" fauchte sie und drehte sich zum gehen. Jedoch konnte sie den Ärger nicht verdrängen, den das Lachen der Promenadenmischung verursachte und drehte sich wütend um und schrie bevor sie die Flaschen eine nach der anderen leerte, sich nicht darum kümmernd zu zählen wie viele sie eigentlich hatte.

‚_Zwanzig'_ war der einzige Gedanke den Mai hatte, als sie ihr Auto direkt in der Einfahrt geparkt sah. Als sie nach ihren Schlüsseln suchte, bemerkte sie, dass sie sie nicht finden konnte.

‚_Oh nein' _stöhnte sie und drehte sich wieder zum Haus. _'Gut, ich könnte genauso gut laufen… aber eine Frau kann sich so nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen…'_

Sie seufzte und rollte mit den Augen; sie wollte es schnell und kurz machen. Sie lief und rannte zu seiner Vordertür und lud sich selbst ein.

Genau dort hielt er ihre Schlüssel hoch. Sie sah ihn wütend an und entriss sie ihm, was ihn dazu veranlasste bei ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung zurückzuweichen. Sie drehte sich um und ging in Eile zu ihrem Wagen.

Sie hörte, als die Tür sich schloss und seufzte. Das war das Ende dieses Alptraums… jedoch hielt sie inne, während sie die Autotür öffnete, drehte sich um und schaute zurück an den Ort, den sie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor verzweifelt verlassen wollte.

Sie fragte sich kurz ob es das wirklich war. War das das endgültige Ende? In Wahrheit wollte Mai mehr und es schien als wäre es das; wollte sie es wirklich wegwerfen wegen einer Nacht, wegen Betrunkenheit und Versessenheit?

‚_Vielleicht sollte ich einfach meinem Herzen folgen. Schau, was es für andere getan hat? Warum sollte ich irgendwie anders sein? Außerdem, Mai, DU BIST TOTAL VERKNALLT IN IHN!'_

‚_NEIN, BIN ICH NICHT! ER IST IN MICH VERKNALLT!'_

‚_DAS IST NICHT WAHR!'_

‚_WARUM SIND WIR DANN IN SEINEM HAUS!'_

‚_WEIL DU SO BEGIERIG WARST, EINFACH DEINEN GEFÜHLEN FREIEN LAUF ZU LASSEN, DASS DU ES ÜBERALL GETAN HÄTTEST, ABER SEIN HAUS WAR AM NÄCHSTEN!'_

Mai schnappte nach Luft nach dieser Bemerkung von einer Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu einer anderen.

Das war es.

Joey schaute auf die Uhr und brummte. Verdammte Mai! Sie war so arrogant, so egoistisch, so selbstverliebt… so süß, so verdammt sexy, so heiß…

Er starrte auf die Tür und realisierte, dass er sie wieder sehen wollte. Das war die Chance seines Lebens und er würde sie nicht einfach wegwerfen wegen einer Nacht!

Joey knurrte und rannte zur Tür und hoffte, dass Mai noch nicht in ihr Auto gestiegen und wütend davongefahren war.

Als er gerade an die Tür kam, ging sie mit einem Ruck auf und traf ihn an der Nase. Er fiel mit Schmerzen zu Boden und hielt sich die Nase und sah zu der Person die ihn getroffen hatte.

„Joey?" seufzte Mai und schaute auf ihn herab. „Du Idiot" sagte sie und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Mir geht's gut" sagte er und versuchte ein tapferes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Mai durchschaute seine ‚Starker Mann' Nummer.

Sie schlug ihn über den Kopf.

„Regel Nummer eins, Joey, ich kümmere mich nicht um dich wie ein Babysitter! Regel Nummer zwei, ich weigere mich die Schuld für Dinge wie das zu übernehmen! Regel Nummer drei" Sie packte ihn am Kragen und schaute wütend in seine mahagonifarbenen Augen. „Sobald du eine andere Frau auch nur anschaust, schwöre ich, wirst du es bereuen!"

Joey befreite sich und schaute vielmehr amüsiert als ängstlich aus. „Wofür ist das alles?"

Mai errötete und weigerte sich ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen starrten sie an als er realisierte was das alles bedeutete. „Du meinst-"

„Und noch was, wenn du jemals mit jemandem über letzte Nacht redest, egal wer, schwöre ich, wirst du begraben sein bevor du ‚Duel Monsters' sagen kannst!"

Joey kam langsam näher, was Mai ein Stück zurück fallen ließ.

„In Ordnung, aber ich würde sowieso nichts tun, dass dich verletzen würde! Ich meine, wir sind jetzt wie… ein Paar, richtig?" Er legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und sah sie an.

Sie starrte zurück und nickte langsam. „Ja… ich vermute das sind wir…"

Als Joey näher kam, sprang Mai auf und rannte zur Tür ohne wenigstens Lebewohl zu sagen. Joey stand ziemlich enttäuscht auf und rieb seine wunde Nase.

Er war nicht sicher, wann er sie wieder sehen würde als er ins Wohnzimmer ging. Er bemerkte etwas Silbernes auf dem Boden. Als er näher kam, sah er, dass es ein Schlüssel war. _‚Das ist Mais Hausschlüssel!'_

Oh, er würde sie bald sehen, sicher.

Ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.


	2. Kapitel 2 bis 5

**Kapitel 2: Back to the beginning**

Joey grinste bis über beide Ohren. Fröhlich pfeifend ging er in die Küche, um erst einmal was zu essen. Auch während des Essens konnte er sein Grinsen nicht abstellen...

Mai fuhr währenddessen zu ihrem Appartement. Ihre langen blonden Haare wehten ihm Wind, denn sie hatte das Dach ihres Cabrios geöffnet. Sie atmete tief durch.  
Sie dachte an Joey und das, was in der letzten Nacht und gerade eben passiert war. Mai lächelte.

Endlich kann ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Wer weiß, wenn wir uns nicht besoffen hätten, vielleicht wären wir dann nie... sie brach ihren Gedanken ab, doch dann führte sie ihn zu Ende  
...zusammen.

Mai lachte. Sie drehte die Musik lauter und sang erst leise mit, doch dann kam alles aus ihre heraus und sie sang laut gegen die Musik und den Fahrtwind. Ein paar Spaziergänger drehten sich verwundert nach ihr um, doch Mai nahm sie gar nicht wahr, denn in ihren Gedanken war sie bei jemand ganz anderem.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, stieg sie pfeifend die Treppen hoch in den dritten Stock. Als sie vor ihrer Tür stand, kramte sie in ihren Taschen.

Mist, wo habe ich den verdammten Schlüssel gelassen? Überlegte Mai, doch konnte ihn nicht finden.  
Vielleicht im Auto...? fragte sie sich selbst und ging zurück, doch auch im Auto konnte sie ihren Schlüssel nicht entdecken.  
Da schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf – Joey!  
Der Schlüssel musste bei ihm sein! Ob er es wusste?  
Genervt holte Mai ihr Handy hervor und wählte Joeys Nummer. Sie ging wieder nach oben zu ihrer Wohnung und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand.

Als sein Telefon klingelte, schaltete er sofort. Lächelnd stand er auf, und schlenderte zum Telefon.

„Nun geh doch endlich rann Joseph Wheeler!" brummte Mai genervt und war kurz davor aufzulegen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Wheeler", meldete sich Joey, obwohl er ja genau wusste wer dran war.

Mai seufzte.  
„Ist meine Haustürschlüssel bei dir?", fragte sie und hoffte, er würde keine Spielchen mit ihr treiben.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe keinen gesehen", antwortete Joey und spielte mit dem silbernen Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Mai musste ja nicht wissen, dass er ihn schon längst gefunden hatte. „Warum?"

„Weil ich ihn nicht bei mir habe", sagte Mai und wurde etwas lauter. „Er muss irgendwo bei dir sein... Kannst du nicht vielleicht mal schnell gucken, ob er da irgendwo rum liegt?"

„Klar, ein Moment", sagte Joey und legte das Telefon aus der Hand. Er wartete eine Minute, dann nahm er ihn wieder in die Hand. „Hab ihn", sagte er schließlich.

„Gott sei Dank!", sagte Mai erleichtert.

„Holst du ihn ab?" fragte Joey grinsend.

Obwohl Mai Joey nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass er in diesem Moment grinste.  
„Du Mistkerl, du wusstest ganz genau, dass ich den Schlüssel vergessen hatte, stimmt s?", fragte sie und versuchte sauer zu klingen, dennoch war sie es nicht. Mai wunderte sich selbst darüber.

„Und wenn es so wäre?"; fragte Joey.

„Ich komme vorbei", sagte Mai, da sie keine Lust hatte sein kleines Spielchen weiter zu treiben.

„Ich freue mich auf dich", sagte Joey ernst. „Für mich war es nicht nur irgendeine Nacht Mai, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnere."

Mai wurde rot. Wie gut, dass er sie nicht sah, dachte sie.  
„Mhhhh", machte sie. „Bis gleich ja?", murmelte Mai und wollte gerade auflegen, als sie Joey noch etwas sagen hörte, was ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Schnell drückte sie ihr Handy wieder ans Ohr.

„Joey? Bist du noch dran?", fragte sie hastig, doch ihr Freund hatte schon aufgelegt.

Mai seufzte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte, doch warum raste ihr Herz dann so? Sie fasste sich an die Wangen und spürte die Wärme, die von ihnen ausging. Schnell sah sie in die Fensterscheibe neben ihr und sah ihr errötetes Gesicht.

So ein Unsinn, ich habe mich bloß verhört! Dachte Mai und rannte eilig die Stufen nach unten zu ihrem Auto.  
Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Joey...

**Kapitel 3: Das zweite ‚erste' Mal?**

Gerade als Mai ihr Auto gestartet hatte, fühlte sie einen Regentropfen auf ihrer Haut. Sie bekam auf den Armen eine Gänsehaut.

Ach, bis es anfängt zu regnen, bin ich schon lange bei Joey, dachte sie und fuhr los.

Doch Mai hatte sich getäuscht. Je länger sie fuhr, desto heftiger wurde der Regen. Erst war es nur Nieselregen, doch dann wurden die Tropfen größer. Mai drückte ordentlich aufs Gas, weil sie keine Lust hatte, anzuhalten und das Verdeck hoch zu machen. Außerdem dachte sie, dass sie es noch trocken zu Joey schaffen würde. Doch als sie bei ihm ankam, waren sie und ihr Auto klitschnass. Als sie in seiner Einfahrt parkte, machte sie jetzt doch das Verdeck zu, damit ihr Auto innen nicht noch mehr nass wurde, als es eh schon war.

Schnell lief zur Haustür und klingelte. Mai war durchnässt und fror.

Hätte ich doch bloß meinen Schlüssel nicht vergessen... dachte sie und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

Dann öffnete Joey endlich die Tür.

„Hi", sagte er und Mai schlüpfte schnell ins Haus.

„Was bringst du für schlechtes Wetter mit?", fragte er und grinste. Sein Blick wanderte zu Mai, deren nasse Kleidung an ihrem Körper klebte. Doch dann konnte er sich los reißen und sah sie an.

„Kann ich ja nichts für", bluffte sie ihn an. „Wo ist mein Schlüssel?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich jetzt so nass einfach wieder nach Hause fahren lasse, oder?", fragte Joey.

Mai zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Joey an. Was hatte er nur vor?

„Und was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte sie.

„Duschen", sagte Joey und schob Mai schon in Richtung Treppe.

„Aber...", sagte Mai, wurde aber von Joey unterbrochen.

„Nichts aber, ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest!"

Mai musste grinsen. Joey konnte wirklich süß sein. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Als sie vor der Treppe in den ersten Stock standen, sagte sie: „Trag mich!"

Joey legte den Kopf schief und sah sie verwirrt mit seinen braunen Augen an.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden!"

Joey wurde rot, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. Es war fast genauso wie gestern Abend, nur dass sie nicht total betrunken waren.

Vorsichtig nahm er Mai auf den Arm und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie streichelte ihm durch die blonden Haare.

„Na, kommt dir die Situation nicht bekannt vor?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Irgendwie schon, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern woher", sagte Joey grinsend.

„Vielleicht muss ich noch etwas nachhelfen...", sagte Mai und zog Joey im weitergehen die grüne Jacke aus, die er wieder anhatte. Als sie oben ankamen, küssten sie sich. Zuerst sanft und zögerlich, aber bald war das Vergangenheit.

„Komm doch mit unter die Dusche", flüsterte Mai in Joeys Ohr und dieser wurde prompt wieder rot.

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Joey zögerte und Mai sah es ihm an.  
„Ich beiß ja auch nicht", sagte sie und lachte.  
Joey grinste und trug sie weiter unter die Dusche. Nun standen beide in der Duschkabine und Joey ließ Mai wieder herunter.

„Aber Joey...", sagte Mai, doch da grinste Joey nur. Er küsste Mai und währenddessen schaltete er die Dusche an.

Mai schrie kurz auf.

„Du spinnst Joey Wheeler!"

„Danke!", sagte er und zog Mai zu sich heran. „Warum sollte man nicht einmal ein wenig Abwechslung haben?"

„Und zum Beispiel mit Klamotten duschen?", fragte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die nassen Haaren.

„Genau", sagte Joey.

Mai konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, doch dann küssten sie sich wieder. Und wieder und wieder.

Dann streckte Mai die Arme in die Luft. Joey verstand.  
Langsam zog er ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Mai tat es ihm gleich und zog Joey das T-Shirt aus.  
Bald standen sie sich nackt gegenüber.

„Komisch, oder? Wir haben... naja schon, aber...", sagte Joey und wusste nicht so richtig wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.  
Mai legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Betrachten wie es einfach..." Mai überlegte, dann grinste sie. „...als unser zweites „erstes" Mal".

Joey grinste und küsste sie erneut.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was ich vorhin am Telefon zu dir gesagt habe?", fragte er und sah seine Freundin mit seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen an.

Mai wurde rot. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich verstanden hatte.

„Naja...", stammelte sie, doch in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür.

Joey sah Mai an.

„Es hat geklingelt", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Na und?", sagte Joey etwas ungeduldig.

„Aber es könnte wichtig sein!", sagte Mai.  
Joey seufzte und stieg aus der Dusche. Schnell band er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften.  
„Komm gleich wieder. Bleib am besten hier oben", sagte er zu Mai und ging nach unten.  
Mai lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Duschkabine. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und fuhr sich immer wieder nervös durch die Haare. Sie seufzte.

Was sollte sie Joey denn sagen? Dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte? Wie würde sich das denn anhören?

Genervt ging Joey die Treppen nach unten und öffnete die Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass Tristan davor stand.

„Hy Alter, na, wie geht's?", fragte er und ging an dem verblüfften Joey vorbei ins Haus.

„Was machst du denn hier Tristan?", fragte er etwas irritiert, aber Tristan ließ sich davon nicht stören und setzte sich einfach in die Küche an den Tisch.

„Hab ich dich gerade beim Duschen gestört?", fragte er vergnügt.

„Ja, sieht man das?", fragte Joey etwas verärgert. Tristans Besuch passte ihm jetzt überhaupt nicht in den Kram.

„Sorry. Ich wollte mich nur bei dir erkundigen, wie es dir so geht".

Joey hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Freund sprach und dermaßen musste er auch wohl gucken.

„Na, du hast doch gestern ganz schön viel gesoffen. Eigentlich steckt man das nicht so einfach weg. Und wie bist du eigentlich nach Hause gekommen?"

Tja, dass wüsste ich selbst gerne, dachte Joey und grinste.

Mai stand oben an der Badezimmertür und lauschte. Sie wollte wissen, wer an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Als sie Tristans Stimme hörte, erstarrte sie.  
Tristan war mit Joey in der Disco gewesen, bevor Mai dazu gestoßen war. Und jetzt würde Joey ihm bestimmt alles erzählen! Das wollte Mai nicht. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle überhaupt noch nicht sicher und wollte nicht, dass sie offiziell zusammen waren. Natürlich liebte sie Joey, aber sie wollte nicht, dass es gleich alle wussten!  
Hektisch griff Mai nach dem nächst besten Handtuch, schlang es sich um den Körper und ging leise die Treppe nach unten. Sie hörte Joey und Tristan in der Küche.  
Mai wusste zwar noch nicht, was sie sagen wollte, aber Hauptsache sie konnte erst einmal verhindern, dass Joey alles ausplauderte.  
Sie hörte, wie Tristan fragte, wie Joey nach Hause gekommen sei. Gerade als Joey etwas sagen wollte, stieß Mai die Küchentür auf.

„Joey, wo sind die Handtücher?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Tristan und Joey starrten Mai an.

„Hy Mai, was machst du denn hier?", sagte Tristan überrascht und konnte sich ein Grinsen bei ihrem fast nackten Körper nicht verkneifen.

Joey hätte auch nur zu gerne gewusst, was Mai hier zu suchen hatte. Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, sie solle oben auf ihn warten!

„Oh, hallo Tristan", sagte Mai nervös und versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln durchzuringen.

„Sag mal, warum fragst du nach einem Handtuch, wo du doch schon eins hast?", fragte Tristan und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er wusste zwar nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber er hatte eine lebhafte Phantasie und konnte es sich gut vorstellen.

„Äh...", sagte Mai verzweifelt und sah Joey durchdringend an. Warum sagte er denn nichts?

Aber Joey stand einfach nur da und sah Mai an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in sie gefahren war. Doch dann sah er ihren flehenden Blick.

„Im Schrank neben der Dusche", sagte er schnell.

„Kannst du mir nicht schnell eins geben, ich weiß nicht welches ich nehmen soll", sagte sie verzweifelt. Mai fragte sich, was sie hier eigentlich tat.

„Sagt mal, habe ich euch vielleicht gerade irgendwo bei gestört?", fragte Tristan.

Mai sah ihn erschrocken an. Dann sah sie zu Joey.

„Jein", sagten Mai und Joey gleichzeitig. Es war die Mischung aus Joeys „Ja" und Mais „Nein".

Beide sahen sich an und Tristan lachte.

„Ist da vielleicht irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?", fragte er.

„Nein!", sagte Mai schnell. „Ich habe mich nur zu Hause ausgesperrt und..." sie überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede. „...und mein Handy hatte ich auch nicht bei mir, also bin ich zu Joey gefahren... und weil ich so durchnässt vom Regen war, habe ich schnell geduscht", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Joey sah sie entgeistert an. Warum leugnete sie, dass sie zusammen waren? Wollte Mai etwa nicht, dass jemand davon wusste?

„Und ich hab mich gerade umgezogen, aber weil es geklingelt hat, hab ich nur das Handtuch an.", sagte Joey und Mai sah ihn dankbar an.

Tristan grinste.

„Aha... naja, vielleicht sollte ich dich später noch einmal anrufen?", fragte er und Joey nickte.

Tristan verabschiedete sich von Mai und Joey brachte ihn zur Tür.

Mai ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Joey kam zurück in die Küche und sah sie an.

„Mai, was zum Teufel sollte das?", fragte er sauer und verwirrt gleichzeitig.

Mai sah ihren Freund an. Joey sah ziemlich sauer aus.

„Naja, ich...".  
„Was soll Tristan denn jetzt denken!", sagte Joey aufgebracht.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du Tristan alles erzählst!", jammerte Mai.  
„Dachtest du echt, ich würde alles ausplaudern? Oh Mai!"

Mai sah betreten zu Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte nicht, dass es gleich die halbe Welt weiß, außerdem, hast du doch gesagt..."  
„Ja Mai, ich habe gesagt, dass ich niemandem was erzählen werde. Glaubst du, ich würde meine Versprechen brechen? Besonders dir gegenüber?"  
„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Wie konnte ich nur...", sagte Mai und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Joey ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Schon ok, nicht weinen Mai. Es tut mir auch Leid. Komm, wir gehen wieder nach oben, sonst erkälten wir uns hier noch...", sagte Joey liebevoll und gab Mai einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Die Lust aufs Duschen ist mir jetzt aber vergangen", sagte Mai und lächelte.

„Mir auch!", sagte Joey und lachte. „Am besten wir gehen einfach schlafen, wir haben sowieso Schlaf nach zu holen...".

**Kapitel 4: Ein Zwischenfall im Fahrstuhl**

„Sag mal, Joey, kennst du jemanden der einen Job für mich hätte?" Sie schaute nachdenklich in ihre Kaffeetasse und nahm einen Schluck.

„Nein, warum denn?" Joey sah sie verwirrt an.

„Na ja, wenn ich noch länger in Domino bleiben will, muss ich mir endlich einen Job suchen. Ich muss schließlich die Miete für mein Apartment bezahlen und ich kann auch nicht ständig in meinen alten Outfits rumlaufen. Wie sähe das denn aus." Sie lächelte ihren Freund an.

„Aber du kannst doch bei mir wohnen. Das Haus ist groß genug." Hoffnungsvoll sah er ihr in die Augen und ergriff ihre Hand.

Sie nahm ihre Hand langsam weg und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Hör mal, Joey, wir sind erst zwei Tage zusammen. Was soll das denn werden?" Und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. „Wir werden uns ständig sehen und irgendwann streiten wir uns nur noch und ich muss die Scheidung einreichen und was wird dann aus den Kindern…" Mit glasigem Blick sah sie ihn an.

Joey schluckte. „…Scheidung… Kinder…" Er kratzte sich nervös den Hinterkopf. „Ja, vielleicht solltest du dir wirklich einen Job suchen. Warte, ich hol die Zeitung. Dann können wir gemeinsam suchen."

„Ich mach das schon allein. Also dann, bis morgen, Joey!" Sie hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schon war sie verschwunden. Die Haustür knallte ins Schloss.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja großartig, Mai! Und du kannst schon morgen anfangen? Wie konntest du so schnell einen Job finden?" Joey sprang glücklich umher und verhedderte sich dabei in der Telefonschnur.

„Oh, Mist! Was? Nein, nichts mit dir… ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so gute Kontakte hast? Wo arbeitest du eigentlich?" Fluchend versuchte er sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien… so bekam er auch erst nicht mit, was Mai ihm antwortete.

„Wirklich, Sekretärin? In der… WAS!" Augenblicklich klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter und die Telefonschnur machte den Rest. Schließlich fand er sich am Boden wieder.

„Joey, bist du noch dran?" kam es leise aus dem Hörer in Joeys Hand.

„Ähm… ja… alles in Ordnung… Nein, Moment! Hab ich mich gerade verhört oder hast du gesagt, du wirst in der Kaiba Corporation arbeiten? Bei Seto Kaiba?"

„Nein, er ist ganz bestimmt nicht in Ordnung, auch nicht als Geschäftsmann. Mai, du musst das sofort wieder hinschmeißen!" Stille am anderen Ende.

„Mai?" Klick. Tuuuuuut. Tuuuuuut.

„Verdammt! Sie hat einfach aufgelegt!" Wütend warf er den Telefonhörer zur Seite.

Er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen und so lag er einfach still da.

„Mai…Oh nein, das wollte ich nicht. Jetzt haben wir uns tatsächlich gestritten… Ich muss mich so schnell wie möglich entschuldigen. Aber, ich hab doch Yugi versprochen, heute vorbei zu kommen… Tja, dann muss ich wohl erst morgen zu ihr gehen. Moment mal! Dann ist sie doch… im Büro. Oh nein! Aber da muss ich wohl durch. Tja, vielleicht läuft mir Kaiba gar nicht über den Weg."

„Hey, Wheeler! Was machst du hier in meiner Firma?" Joey erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen beim Klang der eiskalten Stimme.

„K-Kaiba, hey, was für ein Zufall, dass du auch hier bist!" ‚Er darf auf gar keinen Fall mitkriegen, was ich mit Mai zu tun habe, sonst schmeißt er sie wahrscheinlich sofort raus.'

„Das ist meine Firma. Also was willst du, Köter?"

„Hehe, gar nichts… Moment mal! Köter! Komm her, damit ich-"

„Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für deinen Kinderkram. Verschwinde einfach." Und damit verschwand Seto Kaiba in einer der vielen Bürotüren.

„Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen! Mist, einfach weg!" Er sah sich in alle Richtungen um.

„Gut, jetzt muss ich Mai nur noch finden…" Sein Blick wurde mit jeder neuen Tür, die er entdeckte, ratloser.

„Ähm… Entschuldigen Sie?" Eine junge Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren drehte sich freundlich lächelnd zu ihm um.

„Was kann ich für sie tun? Wenn sie die Toilette suchen, junger Mann, dann sollten sie lieber ein öffentliches Gebäude aufsuchen." Dies sagte sie immer noch mit ruhigem Lächeln.

„Nein, nein, ich suche jemanden. Mai Valentine. Sie hat heute hier angefangen."

„Oh, ich habe sie heute früh kennen gelernt. Sehr nett. Ich glaube ihr Büro liegt gleich hier den Gang hinunter, die letzte Tür links. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie sie jetzt stören sollten, sie-" Doch Joey war bereits losgelaufen, ohne Rücksicht auf entgegenkommende Personen, was viele wütende Blicke nach sich zog.

„Mai!" Joey ging sofort auf seine Freundin zu als er sie am Schreibtisch in der Ecke sitzen sah.

„Joey, was machst du denn hier?" Doch ihre Verwirrung wich plötzlich Wut. „Verschwinde, Joey! Du störst mich bei der Arbeit."

„Nein, Mai, hör zu. Tut mir Leid, wie ich reagiert habe. Ich freue mich natürlich, dass du so schnell einen Job gefunden hast und verstehe, dass du den nicht gleich wieder aufgeben willst. Ich dreh nur immer gleich durch, wenn ich den Namen ‚Kaiba' höre. Wirklich, es tut mir Leid." Er sah sie mit seinem Hundeblick an. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Na gut, ich verzeihe dir, dass du ein Idiot bist." Und grinsend warf sie ihm einen Handkuss zu. Joey verzog das Gesicht.

„Lass uns das doch beim Essen klären."

„Aber ich muss doch arbeiten."

„Dann machst du jetzt eben Mittagspause!" Und damit nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie aus dem Büro Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Ding.

Sie waren die einzigen, als sie in den Fahrstuhl einstiegen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir uns jetzt wieder verstehen, Mai."

„Ja, ich auch." Sie legte ihm sanft die Arme um den Hals und sah ihm verführerisch in die Augen.

Zärtlich trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, während sie enger zusammen rückten.

Indem der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, wanderte Joeys Hand ihren Rücken entlang immer weiter abwärts. Als er gerade-

Ding.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich wieder. Beide sahen verschreckt auf.

Vor ihnen stand ein sowohl peinlich berührter als auch verdammt wütender Seto Kaiba.

**Kapitel 5: Black-Mail**

Mai und Joey starrten Kaiba an. Und Kaiba starrte die beiden im Fahrstuhl an. Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Kaiba ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.  
„Was zum Teufel treibt... macht ihr hier in MEINEM Fahrstuhl! Und Wheeler, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst aus MEINER Firma verschwinden! Mai... komm sofort in mein Büro", sagte Kaiba sauer.  
Er sah Mai an.  
„Sie kann nichts dafür Kaiba, lass Mai da raus, dass war meine Idee", sagte Joey schnell und stellte sich schützend vor Mai.  
„Nicht Joey, du machst es nur noch schlimmer, als es eh schon ist", flüsterte Mai Joey zu. Sie sah zu Kaiba. Mai hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen.  
„Wheeler, sag einfach nichts, ich will nichts hören. Verschwinde einfach und lass mich in Ruhe," sagte Kaiba und drehte sich um, zum gehen bereit. Er wartete nur noch auf Mai.  
Mai sah zu Joey und sah ihn flehend an. Er verstand und nickte. Er gab Mai einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging aus dem Fahrstuhl.  
Als er an Kaiba vorbei kam, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, ihm etwas zu zuflüstern.  
„Wenn du meine Freundin auch nur einmal anfaßt oder ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst Kaiba, dann mach ich dich so fertig, dass du eine ganze Weile nicht arbeiten kannst, haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte Joey Kaiba zu.  
„Sonst noch was Wheeler?", erwiderte Kaiba.  
„Ich hab dich ja nur gewarnt!", sagte Joey und verließ die Kaiba Corporation.  
„Komm mit", sagte Kaiba und ging zu einem der vielen Büros in dem Gebäude. Mai schwieg und ging ihm einfach nur hinterher.  
Kaiba öffnete die Tür und lies Mai als erstes hinein.  
„Nach dir Schönheit", sagte er und grinste, doch Mai brachte kein Lächeln zustande, sie fühlte sich nämlich ganz schön mies.

Hoffentlich feuert er mich nicht! Oh bitte nicht, ich brauche doch diesen Job! Und Joey wird dann denken, dass ich nie auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann, dachte Mai und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel, die vor einen riesigen Schreibtisch standen. Sie schluckte.  
„Kaiba ich...", sagte Mai, doch Kaiba unterbrach sie.  
„Lass nur Mai, du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, ich habe alles gesehen", sagte Kaiba ruhig und schenkte sich Whiskey in ein Glas und schwenkte es in einer Hand.  
„Möchtest du auch was trinken?", fragte er und sah Mai an, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf .  
Kaiba zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er nahm einem Schluck aus dem Glas und stellte es beiseite. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und sah Mai an.

Er wird mich feuern, war alles was Mai dachte.  
Sie musste wieder schlucken.

„So, Wheeler ist also dein Freund", sagte Kaiba immer noch seelenruhig.  
Mai sah ihn irritiert an.  
Warum fragte er so etwas?

Sie nickte vorsichtig, immer mit der Angst etwas falsches sagen oder machen zu können.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass er hier in der KC nichts zu suchen hat oder?"

Wieder nickte Mai. Was sollte das?

„Wirst du... wirst du mich feuern?", fragte Mai zögerlich.

Kaiba grinste.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an."

„Worauf?", fragte Mai aufgeregt „Gibt es etwas, dass ich tun kann?"

„Tja...", sagte Kaiba und drehte Mai mit seinem Chefsessel den Rücken zu. „Es gibt schon etwas, was du für mich tun könntest".

„Was denn? Ich tue alles...", sagte Mai, bereute ihren Satz aber sofort wieder.

„Alles? Das freut mich aber sehr Mai", sagte Kaiba und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Er grinste sie an.

Mai hatte nie verstanden, warum Joey diesen Gesichtsausdruck so sehr hasste, doch nun verstand sie ihren Freund. Sie fürchtete, dass wenn sie Kaibas schmieriges Grinsen noch länger aushalten musste, dass sie sich übergeben müsse. (was für ein Satz!)

„Naja, fast alles.", sagte Mai zögerlich.

„Naja, es ist nichts schlimmes, was ich von dir verlange. Du müsstest lediglich mit mir ausgehen".

Mai zog die Augenbrauen nach oben? Kaiba wollte, dass sie mit ihm ausging?

Kaiba bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nun Mai, du bist eine schöne Frau, warum sollte ich dich nicht attraktiv finden und dich um ein Date bitten?", sagte er.

Mai wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Joey würde das nie verstehen. Er würde es auch nicht akzeptieren, auch wenn es nur eine einfache Verabredung war. Aber wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihren Job zu behalten? Aber sie war doch jetzt mit Joey zusammen...

„Aber ich liebe Joey", sagte Mai, etwas überrascht von sich selbst. Das L-Wort war einfach so über ihre Lippen gekommen, ohne dass sie hatte nachdenken müssen.

„Mai, es ist nur ein Essen, mehr nichts! Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was du an Wheeler findest, aber das ist ja deine Sache. Also was ist nun? Gehst du mit mir aus und bekommst noch eine letzte Chance oder möchtest du die Kündigung?"

Mai fühlte sich schrecklich. Was sollte sie bloß tun?  
Schließlich nickte sie.  
„Nagut, aber nur ein Essen".

„Natürlich", sagte Kaiba und grinste sie wieder an. Mai versucht zu lächeln.  
„Ich hole dich heute Abend um 20.00 Uhr ab".  
Mai nickte, nahm ihre Tasche und stand auf.  
„Du kannst jetzt auch nach Hause fahren, ich gebe dir den Tag frei", sagte Kaiba und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Er begleitete Mai zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss.  
„Ich freue mich schon sehr auf heute Abend Mai", sagte er.  
„Danke" sagte Mai und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Sie wollte bloß raus hier. „Bis heute Abend", sagte sie und drückte ihre Tasche an sich. Schnell verließ sie das Büro und die KC. Mai lief zu ihrem Auto und fuhr so schnell sie konnte los. Was hatte sie bloß getan? Und vor allem, was war mit Joey?  
Mai setze sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf und schüttelte das blonde Haar. Eine kleine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.  
„Verdammt", sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Was soll ich nur Joey sagen? dachte sie. Ich kann es ihm nicht erzählen! Aber dann lüge ich ihn an... Was soll ich bloß tun?

In diesem Augenblick klingelte Mais Handy.  
Mit einer Hand klappte sie es auf und ging ran.

„Ja?"  
„Mai? Bist du noch bei Kaiba?"  
„Joey... ähm nein, ich bin nicht mehr bei ihm. Ich bin im Auto.", sagte Mai und zog schnell die Luft ein. Mit Joey wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht reden.  
„Und, was hat er gesagt? Er hat dich gefeuert nicht wahr? Und das alles wegen mir!", sagte Joey wütend.  
„Nein Joey, er hat mich nicht gefeuert, er hat mir noch eine letzte Chance gegeben", sagte Mai. Das war ja auch nicht gelogen.  
„Was wirklich? Ich faß es nicht, wie hast du das denn angestellt?", fragte Joey überrascht.  
„Nun, naja ich hab ihn halt ein bisschen belabert und ihm versprochen dass es nie wieder vorkommt". Nun, dass war schon etwas mehr gelogen.  
„Hätte ich ja nie gedacht! Das freut mich so für dich Mai! Ich hatte schon voll das schlechte Gewissen, weil ich ja eigentlich Schuld an dem ganzen Scheiß war".  
Mai war so schwer ums Herz, aber sie konnte Joey einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.  
„Danke, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast Joey", sagte sie.  
„Und, was machst du jetzt? Wir könnten unsere Versöhnung doch bei mir fortsetzen", sagte Joey und Mai konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören.  
„Nun ja... ich weiß nicht Joey, irgendwie ist mir nicht so danach."  
„Nun, ich könnte uns ja auch was kochen?", fragte Joey hartnäckig.  
„Du kannst kochen?", Mai musste grinsen.  
„Naja, ich kann es ja versuchen. Nun komm schon vorbei Mai, zier dich doch nicht so."  
„Ja ok. Ich komm kurz mal vorbei, aber ich kann nicht so lange bleiben", sagte Mai.  
„Hast du noch was besseres vor?", fragte Joey und lachte.  
„Ich muss morgen wieder früh raus, ich darf mir nicht noch einen Fehler bei der KC erlauben.", redete sich Mai raus.  
„Achso, ok. Also, dann bis gleich", sagte Joey.  
„Ja, bis gleich."  
„Mai?"  
„Ja Joey, was ist denn noch?", fragte Mai.  
Mai erstarrte. Da war es schon wieder. Warum? Warum machte Joey das? Mai starrte auf ihr Lenkrad und klappte ihr Handy zu. Jetzt ging es auf einmal nicht mehr...

„Mai!" Joey grinste glücklich seiner Freundin entgegen, die jetzt leicht lächelnd im Türrahmen stand.

„Hey, Joey"

„Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Komm rein!" Mit großen Handbewegungen geleitete er sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich doch" bot er ihr die Couch an. Und nachdem Mai sich langsam gesetzt hatte, sprang er regelrecht auf den Platz neben ihr.

„Warum so schweigsam, Mai? Sag schon, wie genau hast du Kaiba nun überredet? Er sah verdammt wütend aus. Ich dachte wirklich er würde dich feuern."

„Weißt du, ich… ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden…" Mit den Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Kaiba drehte sie traurig den Kopf zur Seite. ‚Es tut mir Leid, Joey. Du würdest das nicht verstehen. Aber ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Wir sind gerade einmal ein paar Tage zusammen und schon belüge ich dich.'

„Ach, kein Problem. Ich würde mich auch nicht mit diesem Typen beschäftigen wollen… Was würdest du denn sonst gern machen?" Grinsend rückte er näher.

„Nein, Joey, ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung! Außerdem muss ich gleich weg!" Ruckartig stand Mai auf, wobei Joey ihr verwirrt nachsah.

„Wo musst du denn so dringend hin?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig…" Beschämt drehte sie sich weg und ging noch einen Schritt weiter weg von Joey.

„Nicht so wichtig, ja? Du hast keine Zeit für mich, weil du zu einem Termin musst, der nicht so wichtig ist? Ich glaube eher, du verheimlichst mir was, Mai!" Leicht wütend stand er auf und packte Mai am Arm, um sie zu sich zu drehen.

„Ach Quatsch! Ich verheimliche dir überhaupt nichts! Und jetzt lass mich los!" Mit roten Wangen riss sie sich von Joeys lockerem Griff los und ging Richtung Tür.

„Mai, warte! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Ich-" Doch schon knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Mai stürmte zu ihrem Wagen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

‚Warum muss das alles passieren! Warum haben wir so viele Schwierigkeiten? Immer geht alles schief! Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein… Aber ich liebe ihn doch!' Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Schon wieder dieser Gedanke.

‚Oh, Joey, es tut mir Leid…'

Erst nach mehreren Versuchen schaffte sie es den Wagen zu starten. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Mit wehendem Haar fuhr sie davon. Eine stille Träne lief ihre Wange entlang und verlor sich im Fahrtwind.


End file.
